Fallin'
by EatSleepBreatheJonas
Summary: Pre- Play My Music scene in Camp Rock. Consider it a deleted scene I guess. Onesided Smitchie.


_**Fallin'**_

_**EatSleepBreatheJonas**_

**As promised, another Smitchie oneshot. This one is onesided however, and takes place between Shane, Nate and Jason, just before they go on to perform **_Play My Music._** Enjoy. Think of this as a deleted scene, I guess. Almost a drabble, I suppose. Though I hate that term. Sigh.**

* * *

Nate flung open the door to the cabin. He was followed by Jason, who dropped his bag loudly on the wooden floor. Shane glanced up at them, smiling broadly. Nate stopped mid-step. He glanced back at Jason, who shrugged. "Shane?" He asked hesitantly, staring at his friend. Shane nodded, giving Nate a weird look.

"As far as I know, yes." He commented, standing up from the bed and walking over to his friends. Nate and Jason stared at him in shock. They expected yelling and screaming from Shane, not this smiling, calm Shane. "You're giving me weird looks." Shane stated, dropping back onto his bed casually, arms linked behind his head. Nate nodded.

"You look...happy." He muttered, glancing back at Jason, to confirm that this was the right word. Why the hell he was looking at _Jason_ to confirm his word choice, he didn't know. But he certainly couldn't turn to Shane now. He still had that stupid grin plastered on his face. His eyes were glazed over; but not that he was hungover, or even slightly tired. Even though he was laying down, there was an aura about him. He looked positively..._lovesick. _Yes, that was definitely the right word this time. Lovesick. But how?

"What happened to you?" Jason blurted, voicing Nate's thoughts. Shane shrugged, grabbing his guitar from where it rested on the ground and strummed it slowly. "You're all...bright...and cheerful...and not you." He pointed out. Shane laughed softly, his fingers still plucking at the strings. Nate continued to stare.

"Who is she?" He finally choked out, still not wanting to believe that Shane was changing; or had changed. Sure, that's why he and Jason had sent Shane here; to change; but Nate had never expected him to actually do it. Shane looked up at him, very confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, though his eyes and smile betrayed him. Shane knew exactly what Nate was asking. Nate shook his head, looking at his friend. "Oh. You mean, the person who's changed me." Shane smirked as Nate nodded. "Well. It's a girl."

Nate laughed. "No shit." He pointed out, and it was Jason's turn to be very confused. "Don't worry Jason." Nate added, dropping into a chair that faced Shane's bed. Jason dragged up another chair and sat.

"She's the most amazing girl in the world." Shane sighed, continuing his guitar playing. Nate nodded, encouraging his friend to continue. "And she understands me. She doesn't talk to me because I'm Shane Grey of Connect 3. She talks to me because to her, I'm just Shane." Nate smiled.

"That's great man." He said sincerely. Jason nodded his agreement. Shane stared off into space, strumming more frantically now. Nate grinned; his friend had something. Shane stood up, thrusting the guitar at Jason.

"You play; I sing. Nate, come in where you're comfortable, and let's just see where this goes." He declared, beginning to pace now.

"_I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm"_

He paused, looking at Nate. "It's good. Keep going." Nate stated, listening intently to the words. Jason had picked up the melody quickly and was experimenting with it. Shane continued to sing tentatively, not completely sure of what he was saying.

_  
"Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again."_

Nate grinned at Jason, who beamed brightly. Shane was dancing around the room now, his eyes shut. He was focused on _her_ face, listening to _her_ voice inside his head. He stopped, grabbing Nate by the shoulders and singing loudly, smiling broadly.

_  
"I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again"  
_

Nate laughed as Shane danced away, watching the way his eyes lit up as he sang about this girl. This strange, elusive mystery girl. Jason had found what he wanted, guitar wise and was playing almost as enthusiastically as Shane was singing.

_  
"Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again"_

Jason and Nate looked at each other, knowing Shane was in deep. He had never been this different over a girl. Whoever this girl was, they only hoped she felt the same, for Shane's sake. It would totally destroy him if she didn't feel the same. Together, they sang the next line, grinning teasingly at their friend.

_  
"Falling, yes he is falling"  
_

Shane shrugged and jumped onto his bed, his arms flung out as he sang the last line, softly this time. Jason and Nate watched as he dropped to his knees, staring into space. Nate could only presume he was seeing this girl's face in his mind.

"_And she keeps calling  
Me back again"_

* * *

**Argh. Shorter than I wanted. Seriously, this is only like, 3 pages long. Which really sucks...well. 81 hits on **_Hold On To Where We__ Are_** and only 1 review. Do you people not love me anymore? (wipes away tear.) Well, even if you don't love me anymore, please do go vote at **ScarlettBlush's** profile. It would mean a lot to me.**

_I've Just Seen A Face- The Beatles_

**Go shoot yourself in the foot if you don't know the song. (Well, not really.) **


End file.
